Surprise, Surprise
by TinyBallerina
Summary: GSR, How will Grissom and Sara announce their engagement? Do they have to announce it? TBC! Only on Chapter 1! R&R! Tell me if you want a next chapter! This is my first ever fan fict, so be easy on me! Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, so don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise, Surprise: By TinyBallerina

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, there would be a ton more on-screen sizzle between Grissom and Sara than there is right now.

"WHAT?!" Catherine screamed as she stopped in her tracks. It was so loud that the lab shook. Grissom and Sara stood silently in the corner of one of the labs, each with a sheepish grin on their faces.

Greg, Nick, and Warrick came running as fast as they could. From their view, it looked as if Catherine had stalked them into a corner, about to devour them as prey. As the boys got into the room and stood by Catherine, they saw that it was nothing like what they were expecting. She had her hands over her mouth, but could tell she was smiling.

The boys gave Grissom and Sara a quick look over. As they did, Greg started to panic at the sight of Sara's left hand glinting in the glow of the ceiling lights. As he stared, he pointed as Nick and Warrick's eyes followed his finger.

Nick was first to break the silence. "You didn't Griss, did you?"

Again, silence hovered over the shocked grave shift at the LVCL HQ.

Grissom brushed down the raised hairs on the back of his neck, and said, "Um, yeah, about that. Uh, lessee, Sara could you help me explain?"

"So, um, for starters, Griss and I have been dating for the past year and a half."

Nick was astonished. "What the heck! How in the world did you two keep it a secret for so long?"

"We figured if we _did_ announce our relationship, one of the unnamed big mouths would let it out the grave shift supervisor was dating a CSI, Ecklie would have a reason to split us up. So, after it was made official, we decided to wisely invest our time into each other and in work, and promised not to tell anyone."

"So, basically put, you two were trying, and successfully, kept it a secret at work, but also kept a low profile everywhere else, which is expected from you two." Catherine was still in a state of shock, but it was starting to set in.

"So you keep it a secret from _all_ of your best friends, and Catherine had to basically scream the news across the lab, and also the fact that neither of you told us. So, how long have you been engaged?" Warrick was giving them the feeling of being at the wrong end of an interrogation; neither of them was comfortable with it.

"Uh, we've been engaged only for about 3 weeks." As Grissom said this, he snaked his arm around her waist. "You were going to find out tomorrow, we sent out the invitations for the wedding yesterday. Trust me, we had a speech all planned out to explain the surprise you were going to get in the mail, but obviously, we didn't have to make that speech."

"This is not the break room," Ecklie rudely interrupted. "If you want to continue this conversation, do it in the break room, not in the lab."

After each person present had wiped the drop of sweat that had accumulated on their brows, they let out an audible sigh of relief.

Grissom was the first to speak. "So, would you like to discuss this after shift, or finish it in the break room?"

"Ya know, the end of shift is only 45 minutes away. I think you can keep us waiting until then. Meet you at the cars in an hour." Nick was desperate to know the when, where, what, and the why was obvious. He figured if they found out now, they wouldn't have anything to talk about over breakfast. "Meet at the place we always meet"

"Yeah, that will be great," Warrick shouted after Nick.

_An hour and 15 minutes later at the diner_

"So…" Nick was poking and prodding them to spill the details.

"So, what?" The tension was getting to Greg.

"Okay, so, um, it all started out when Nick was kidnapped by who ever it was. I was really stressed, and Grissom had me over for dinner two nights after you were saved. We hit it off and,"

Grissom interrupted. "We got to know each other a little more each time we had dinner, and that September, it was made official. We sometimes tried to avoid each other at the lab and during cases, but as we all know, Sara is irresistible!" Catherine tried to cover a laugh, but instead ended up choking on a bit of waffle.

Sara slapped her left hand down on the table. "The only reason Catherine found out we was engaged was when she found this gorgeous, might I add, ring on my finger. I forgot to take it off before shift. He had just told me to take it off when Catherine walked in. I was about to take it off, but I had already reached for it and she saw it glimmer, therefore drawing attention to it. That was when she screamed, and you all know what happened after that."

"And why didn't you tell us, again?" Greg was still desperate to know.

"Like I said, some people can't keep their mouths shut long enough." She specifically looked over at Greg."

"What?" He tried to sound as innocent as he can sound. "Just because I've blown a few, ok maybe numerous secrets, doesn't mean I can't keep a secret at all. Besides, I never talk to Ecklie anyway!"

"Maybe _you_ don't, but you do talk to other lab rats who talk to Ecklie." Catherine wanted to get Greg to admit that he didn't have very good skills in keeping a secret.

"Anyway, the wedding is being planned for May 10th. All of you are invited, and well, all of you are in the wedding, but I have no idea what or how we can pull it off between now and then, but I think I could probably make it happen. I don't even know where it will take place!" Sara was on the verge of freaking out, but Grissom quickly cut in.

"Does anyone know where we could find a place to get married?"

Greg had an idea. "Ooh! I know! Remember that lawyer that was killed and dragged behind a car? She was killed at a wedding place. What was that called?"

Sara was quickly responded with a not-so gratifying, "No! It was called Cupid's Kiss. I don't want my wedding to be at a place where there was a crime scene. No! Absolutely not!"

"Maybe we could get married Vegas-style in a casino. They _might_ have a nice place to hold a wedding. We wouldn't get married like by the slots, but…" His phone started to ring. "Crap. Grissom… What? ...Who all do you need? Everyone?... How many DB's? Okay, I'll round up the gang. See you there. Oh yeah, I have some news for you… Yes, it is good news! Ok, see you there."

"Ok, everyone. That was Brass. He has 5 DB's close to Henderson. Here are the directions, and everyone is needed. Supposedly, this is a high profile case. Two were models, two were actors, and the last was a boyfriend of one of the models. The press will be present when we arrive. Don't give them any information that you might find. Do not accept any questions. You know the drill. If I understand right, this is a big crime scene, so you guys might be there for a while. Refill your field kits when you get back to the lab. Catherine, Warrick, and Greg, you are driving together. Sara, Nick and I will be driving together. Everyone, meet at the cars thirty minutes after we get back to the lab."

Everyone was in shock at how fast Grissom could change the subject. They had just been talking about getting married. He gets a call, and he is talking about a crime scene.

"So… split! That crime scene ain't gonna get any younger!" Warrick said.

"Everyone meet back at the diner again, after we are done processing the scene!" Sara yelled after everyone scattered and went about his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

"So, after all, you two _did_ end up together." Jim Brass was not at all surprised that his co-workers ended up engaged to be married.

They were at the diner again for the second time within the past 24 hours. "Jim, we are really tired, and we really want to get home." Grissom was about to fall asleep in his pancakes.

"Come on Griss, I'll drive you home." Sara was anxious to get home. She had a lot to do before the wedding. The pressure was on.

_30 minutes later at Sara's apartment._

Grissom had fallen asleep on the closest couch to the door. He was completely exhausted from the huge crime scene near Henderson. Sara anxiety was getting to her, and she was ready to get the wedding done and over with. From the dress to the reception, she was completely overwhelmed. _Maybe_ she thought_ I can get Griss to help me… maybe not._ She wanted him to help, but all he was worried about was getting the ceremony over, and making the flight to Jamaica for their honeymoon.

"Sara… are you still here?" Grissom mumbled after sleeping for two straight hours. He rolled off of the couch and went about the apartment searching for her. He looked first in the kitchen to see if she was making dinner, since it was about that time. He then looked in her bedroom, and found her asleep holding a bridal dress catalogue. _Wow,_ he thought, _she is so gorgeous, and I get her all to my self. Could I get any more lucky?_ He never thought he would get married, but the count down until the day he was getting married was quickly creeping up on him.

Grissom loved to watch her sleep. He thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. So, he pulled up a chair. When he did, he accidentally knocked down a picture of a few flowers hanging on the wall. Of course, it made a very loud shatter as it hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh, what was that?!" She was startled when she saw a scared Grissom standing against the wall, shocked.

"Sara, honey, I am so sorry! I didntmeantodoanythingIwasonly…"

"Don't worry about it. I was planning on getting rid of it anyway. What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep on the couch."

"I woke up, and didn't know if you were still here, so I went about to look for you, then when I was leaving, I hit the picture, and then you woke up."

"What time is it?" She sat up, trying to get a hold of the situation, and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"It is 6:15. Do you want me to make some dinner, or order something?"

"Yeah, if you want to, I guess you can. I don't mind. Anything but Mexican food."

"'K," He left her room, still in shock over what had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…maybe! Tell me if you want more. I have some ideas of what will happen next, but the putting it on paper part and finding time to put it on paper is a bit of a problem. I like reviews, lots of them, too!!!! Do me a favor, and leave me a review! So sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I have no time to write!


End file.
